


Envy

by Idonquixote



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, Tanakabastian Takeover, Tanakabastian Takeover 2k15, the only ship that matters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-03 18:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4111273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idonquixote/pseuds/Idonquixote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tanaka has a history with Diederich's faithful butler, Heinrich. While two old friends catch up, a certain demon finds himself overcome with an odd emotion: jealousy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Envy

**Author's Note:**

> Another piece of Tanakabastian goodness, a little more on the childish side. Sebastian proves to be a "mature" demon yet again.

Sebastian was bored. Not tired, simply bored. It had indeed been an exciting day, what with mustard gas and too many plot twists for one mission. The young master was certainly tuckered out- the boy had after all, done some literal soul searching, attempted to fight a musclebound soldier, and braved a tank in his bare feet. Sebastian supposed it would be a while, if ever, before the boy forgave him for the faux soul stealing. In Sebastian's opinion, the demon came up with the best solution he could think of. Apparently the young master didn't think so. No matter. As hectic as it all was, he was proud of his little charge.

The young master had fallen asleep as soon as Sebastian pulled the covers up to his chin. And with that, the butler left. Diederich could want help around that castle of his, though he had enough servants. It was only common courtesy that the demon pull his share of the weight, seeing as Diederich had offered more help than anyone expected. That and Sebastian doubted any of the other servants would be of any help. At all.

Knowing that lot, they were probably sound asleep and snoring. 

Slipping soundlessly past each corridor in search of staff, the demon found himself wandering towards the sound of a familiar "ho ho ho." Shouldn't a man Tanaka's age be asleep by then? Resilient as the old steward was, sleep was a human necessity that only grew with time. Sebastian followed the sound and paused when he came to the end of a wall. Standing side by side in front of the baron's great glass window were two figures: the man named Heinrich and Tanaka's familiar silhouette.

"Just like old times, hm, Tanaka?"

"Yes, it really does bring back nostalgia."

Perhaps he should interrupt now and bid Tanaka to sleep, but something made Sebastian pause. Funny.

"You're a calm old man now. Did you ever think you'd see the day?" Heinrich asked playfully.

"Ho ho, you're one to talk." To Sebastian's shock, Tanaka gave the German butler a quick pat on the shoulder. 

"Our masters used to run about. We always had to keep them in check."

"Yes. Sometimes I do long for those days."

Heinrich smile, wrinkles softening around his mouth. Tanaka returned the sentiment, silver lashes gleaming in the moonlight. It bothered the demon. He watched the two men speak with a sense of uncomfortable voyeurism. The conversation was nowhere near interesting and he could detect no threat from either men, but something- something about it made Sebastian uneasy and yet he found himself unable to leave, as if the unease would increase should he dare.

"I'm not as young as I used to be. And neither is Master Diederich," Heinrich said wistfully, "I always thought it was a shame he had no children. He would have made a fine father."

"Master Vincent thought the same. Who knows what would have happened, then? Ah, but I suppose our time is ending. Let the younger ones take the reigns now."

"But do you miss it, Tanaka? Being the Phantomhive butler?"

"I will not lie. I do. But time moves on and it has passed me. And if I do say so myself, Michaelis does a fine job."

A fine job. Sebastian felt a different sort of unease well up- not as unwanted a feeling, but something unfamiliar all the same. Wait, he had felt it once. When the young master had told him, "you did well today." Yes, that was it, the same bashfulness he had no idea he possessed. But it was different this time around- it made him... 

"I have my eye on the first footman. He should be able to watch over things when I retire."

"When you die, my friend?"

"You know me so well." Heinrich chuckled and Tanaka laughed along.

Sebastian turned and left, no desire to listen any further for fear he would never leave. The little gestures between them, the familiarity, the most basic signs of human friendship- they bothered Sebastian on such a great level because he had thought that a side of Tanaka only reserved for him. Yes, with no one around, the demon could admit to a form of childish attachment to the steward. And now it struck him.

He was _jealous_.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
